


Didn’t Mean It

by Grumpinni



Series: FFXV Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Tumblr prompt from a friend on Tumblr :0 the prompt was hurt/comfort and i decided to use a voice line of Gladio’s so enjoy.





	Didn’t Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short but it’s got a lot of notes (by my tumblr standards; it’s got like 20+ but usually i never get that many!!!!), so i thought I’d post it here too :)

The battle was heated, that’s for sure. The hunt to take out some anak’s was supposed to be simple enough. It’s not the first time they’ve decided to do this hunt. It’s also not the first time Gladio had said.. _that_.

  
_“Knew you weren’t completely useless,”_

  
Of course Prompto knew it was directed at him. Who else could it be other than the add-on. The tag along. He tried not letting it get to him, especially with an angered stag charging at him. He quickly fired an entire round into the side of the beast, effectively taking it out.

  
“Nice one, Prompto!” Noct praised as he warped towards another one— thankfully the last one. While the praise was nice, it didn’t stop the sting of Gladio’s words. They all regrouped as the last one fell, Prompto running towards the others as he sometimes stuck to the outer edges of their fights. Gladio grinned at him, his chest heaving slightly with all the exertion and adrenaline from the battle still coursing through his veins. Instinctively, a feathered arm wrapped around the shorter blonde.

  
Prompto tried his damn hardest to not freeze up, to make his smile look as genuine as possible. Clearly his best wasn’t enough since the other gave him a confused look. Ignis was saying something, and it was probably important since the advisor made it a point to say both his and Gladio’s names. Prompto’s demeanour changed immediately. The cheery, happy blonde was back, but he pried himself away from the shield and onto the side of his best friend instead, “Sorry Iggy, you were sayin’?” Prompto smiled, meeting Gladio’s eyes for only a moment before looking away again.

  
“I said we’re going to stay at a haven tonight— there’s one that’s just a short walk away,” Ignis looked over to where smoke could be seen rising in the distance. It wasn’t even half a mile away, and no one seemed to be complaining; especially if it meant Iggy was cooking.

Camp set up was as normal as it usually was, though maybe a little quieter. Gladio hadn’t said anything else to Prompto, and Prompto hadn’t said anything to Gladio. If Noct or Ignis noticed, they certainly didn’t plan to say anything soon. Which was really nice, actually, because Prompto didn’t want to talk about it.

  
As they ate dinner, played King’s Knight, and watched the sun set and the stars come out, things relaxed a little. Though, every time Gladio looked his way, he could feel his heart physically flinch; or at least that’s what it felt like. A twinge as those amber eyes made contact with bright violet. Soon after darkness covered the sky, both Ignis and Noctis went to bed, leaving the last of the two alone.

  
“Prompto,” Gladio started, his eyes firmly locked onto the fire for a moment, “if.. you’re uncomfortable with.. y’know all the physical affection I can cool it down,” finally, his gaze locked on Prompto. The blonde was basically frozen in place, mostly out of confusion and slight anger. He thought it was because of him being touched? In front of the others?

  
“You’re _kidding_ right?” Prompto scoffed, regretting it almost as soon as he said it. Well, the words he didn’t but the way he said it? If it made the shield flinch then yeah.. a bit too harsh. “That’s not why I’m upset,” he mumbled, playing with the cuff of his glove.

  
Silence fell over the two, Gladio furrowing his brow and thinking back to what he did within the past five hours that could’ve caused his boyfriend to shrug him off and basically ignore him, “I—”

  
“I’m not useless, Gladiolus,” Prompto looked at the brunette, a stoic expression on his face. Finally, he understood. His eyes went wide and his jaw slack, “You— you keep saying that, and it’s, Six, Gladio is that how you see me? As useless? Weak? A _burden_ —” he choked finally. His voice cracked and only then did Gladio cross to his side and attempt to comfort him.

  
“Babe, no c’mon hey,” he whispered, “I don’t— I don’t mean that okay? I shouldn’t have said it— because you’re not. You took down an anak all on your own. I’m so sorry sweetie,” Gladio cupped Prompto’s face in one hand, tucking his fringe behind his ear. He could feel more than see that Prompto had let a few tears run down his face. “You’re right, you’re not useless, I’m so sorry.”

  
“Just.. don’t say it again?” The blonde muttered, his eyes closed tight. He didn’t dare look into those deep amber eyes lest he want to really release the water works for real.

  
“Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> On moblie so no links but  
> Tumblr—Pryumpto  
> Twitter—Grossmeme


End file.
